Castigo excesivo
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Sakura odia a los hombres más que nada. Su madre decidle poner fin a esa tontería... ¿será suficiente convertirla en hombre y mandarla a vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Uchiha? HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, creo que algunos me querrán colgar por haber borrado el otro prólogo, pero no me convenció mucho y ahora resubo este fic con mucha ilusión ^-^, esperando que el haber modificado el fic de mejores resultados que los anteriores. Espero que os guste...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**El día que Lee y yo golpeemos sin piedad a mi profe de castellano, ese día la serie de Naruto me pertenecerá... mientras eso no pase, es de Masahi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Sakura? — interrogó una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos color castaño mientras observaba a su hija con furia. La pelirrosa adolescente miró a su madre y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esta nota del instituto? ¿Acaso no sabes que no deberías estar metiéndote en peleas? ¡Aquí pone que empezaste a golpearte con un chico de tu escuela!

—Había insultado y humillado a Ino, y antes de que Gaara le golpeara lo hice yo —respondió con tranquilidad—. Te llegan muchas notas de esas a casa, no sé porque te extraña.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la mujer, Ayako Haruno, totalmente enfurecida—. ¡Sé que esto tiene que ver con tu odio a los hombres!

—No a todos, a los de la familia no los odio —susurró Sakura. Ayako miró con preocupación a su hija y dijo:

—Sakura, esto tiene que acabarse, no entiendo porque odias a los hombre, no tiene se…

—¿Ibas a decir que no tiene sentido? ¡Siempre piensan que las mujeres somos inferiores! ¡Qué somos débiles! ¡Qué solo valemos para llorar! ¡Y no es verdad! ¡Ellos no son mejores! ¡Solo son unos estúpidos machistas que en vez de pensar con la cabeza piensan con la entrepierna!

—¡Sakura! —regañó Ayako a su hija, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo eso en serio. Sakura frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Puedes decirme lo que quieras! ¡Seguiré pensando lo mismo!

—Sakura escucha, al igual que hay distintas mujeres, también hay distintos hombres ¿entiendes? Hay hombres que no son de la manera que tú acabas de decir —dijo suavemente, intentando que su hija cambiara de idea.

La chica frunció los labios y se dio la vuelta, y antes de dirigirse hacia arriba informó:

—Solo he intentado defender a una amiga mamá… no he hecho nada malo.

Ayako se dejó caer en la silla en cuanto su hija subió a su cuarto, suspiró con pesadez mientras se ponía a pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su hija se convenciera de que no todos los hombres eran iguales?

El timbre sonó de repente, sobresaltado a Ayako. Esta dio un respingo y después miró a la puerta. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola… encontrándose a una amiga suya, Tsunade.

—¿Tsunade? ¡Hola mujer! —dijo emocionada Ayako mientras que ambas se abrazaban—. Pasa adentro.

—¿Cómo has estado Ayako? —preguntó la rubia a su amiga. La mujer de cabello rosa suspiró de nuevo y susurró:

—Bueno, ni bien ni mal… Sakura se ha vuelto a pelear con un hombre.

Tsunade resopló y musitó:

—Vaya…

—Pero no nos quedemos en la entrada —sonrió la mujer de ojos castaños—, vayamos a la cocina para hablar tranquilamente.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a dicho lugar y ambas se sentaron en unas sillas para hablar, una enfrente de la otra.

—¿Y esta vez por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Tsunade mientras tomaba un té hecho por Ayako—. Me refiero a lo de la nota del instituto.

—Según ella, a Ino le humilló su ex novio delante de todos y a Sakura no le ocurrió otra idea que agredirlo antes de que su primo Gaara se le uniera y empezara también —suspiró la mujer mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza, indicando que empezaba a dolerle.

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

—¿Sabes una cosa Ayako? Solo hay una forma de que Sakura entienda a los hombres y pueda olvidar el tema de odiarlos…

La pelirrosa mayor miró a su mejor amiga esperanzada y gritó con estrellas en los ojos:

—¿De verdad tienes la solución a mi problema? ¡Eres una santa Tsunade! ¿Qué digo una santa? ¡Una diosa!

Una gota enorme resbaló por la cabeza de Tsunade al ver que Ayako le cogía las manos entre las suyas mientras la miraba maravillada… estaba desesperada, se notaba muy bien.

—Cuenta, cuenta… ¿cuál es esa solución? —preguntó Ayako de nuevo, aún con estrellitas en vez de ojos—. ¿Cómo puede entender a los hombres y dejar de odiarlos?

—¿Qué cómo puede? Está muy claro amiga mía —informó con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y de piernas—. La única manera de que pueda entender a los hombres es… convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Tsunade?

…

—_Un hombre… si mamá me muestra tan solo a un hombre distinto a los que conozco… entonces me replantearé el odiar a los hombres o no… _—pensaba Sakura recostada en su cama con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirrosa dio un respingo cuando su teléfono móvil emitió un pequeño sonido, indicándole que había llegado un mensaje para ella. La muchacha se reincorporó y cogió su móvil para mirar quién había contactado con ella.

**Sakura… muchas gracias por todo y siento mucho que te hayas metido en problemas por mi culpa, de verdad que no sé como compensarte frentona. **

**Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

—_Ino… _—pensó Sakura con una triste sonrisa—_. Pobre Ino, la cerda estará unos días deprimida y me temo que no voy a poder hacer nada por ella. Menos mal que hoy acabó el instituto al menos._

Sí, ese día fue el último de clase. A Sakura eso la tranquilizaba algo, Ino estaba muy afectada por la humillación (bastante cruel, por cierto) que había pasado por culpa de su maldito ex novio, que parecía disfrutar mientras le pisoteaba la dignidad que tenía.

La chica suspiró al recordarlo, aunque sabía que era mejor alejar esos pensamientos. Con solo pensarlo, le daban ganas de ir donde ese idiota y golpearle hasta cansarse. Sakura movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y le contestó rápido al mensaje.

**No te preocupes cerda… tú no tuviste la culpa Ino, eres maravillosa… no le hagas caso a ese imbécil que no aspira a nada en la vida.**

**Cuídate, tienes a Gaara para ti así que no te quejes.**

Cuando se lo envió no pudo evitar soltar una risita, conocía a Ino más que a nadie y seguro que cuando leyera lo de Gaara se pondría roja como un tomate.

Se recostó en la cama de nuevo cuando dejó el móvil encima de la mesilla. Rápidamente cambió su sonrisa a una cara seria y pensó de nuevo:

—_Cuando mamá me enseñe un hombre distinto a los demás… puede que me replanteé lo de odiar a los hombres._

…

—Tsunade… yo no creo que…

—¿Ibas a decir que no crees que haya que recurrir a estos métodos? —preguntó al rubia mirando a Ayako. La pelirrosa mayor asintió, dándole a entender que eso era lo que quería decir.

—Exacto, creo que eso ya es pasarse.

—De hecho, la que se está pasando es Sakura ¿no crees? —dijo Tsunade mirando a su amiga—. Además, conoces al mocoso de los Uchiha.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke? —preguntó Ayako con una sonrisa—. Como olvidarle, si es un amor… tan amable, cariñoso, simpática, a…

—¡Al parecer te has dado cuenta! —exclamó divertida Tsunade al ver que Ayako paraba en seco cuando describía al menor de los Uchiha—. Si Sakura le conoce, estoy segura de que Sakura cambiará de opinión sobre los hombres.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida.

—Bueno pero… esto —susurró señalando un bote marrón bastante pequeño, que contenía un líquido transparente—… no estoy convencida de dárselo a Sakura, Tsunade.

—No tendrá efectos secundarios si es lo que te preocupa, tranquila… ¿crees que te daría algo si no estuviera segura de que fuera 100 % eficaz? —dijo con una sonrisa de garantía—. Sabes que soy la mejor a la hora de preparar pociones. Además… admítelo, te mueres dárselo y ver cómo reaccionará tu mocosa, Sakura tiene que darse cuenta por las malas sino quiere darse cuenta por las buenas.

Ayako le dio la razón en eso último, si su hija iba a seguir con esa cabezonería no tendría otro remedio que dárselo.

—Sí, tienes razón Tsunade.

—Mientras tanto… será mejor que no la presiones con el tema.

…

Después de cenar, Sakura subió a su habitación un poco extrañada. Su madre no le había mencionado nada sobre el tema de siempre: su incansable odio hacia los hombres. Al parecer, ni siquiera parecía querer mencionar el tema.

Aunque Sakura prefirió dejarlo estar, es mucho mejor que quedara el tema aparcado y no se hablara de él, aunque estaba segura de que en todo el verano iba a mencionarse ese tema, seguro.

Y así pasaron las vacaciones de verano…

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Quizás por fin me entiende? No, eso es lo menos probable… —se decía Sakura mientras meditaba.

Vale, la situación había empezado a ser preocupante para ella cuando en todo el verano, Ayako no le mencionó el tema del odio hacia los hombres, ni siquiera se lo insinuó como solía hacer en algunas ocasiones. ¿Qué le habría pasado a esa mujer?

Sakura suspiró de nuevo y dejó de pensar en eso, para ella eso era mucho mejor, así su madre no le intentaría convencer de cosas que no la convencerían para nada.

Tanto Sakura como Ayako sabía muy bien de donde venía el odio que sentía la primera: era por el abandono de su padre. Akito Haruno, había abandonado a su suerte a su esposa y a su hija cuando la economía que presentaban era de las peores… Ayako probó a la suerte cuando escribió una novela para ver si tendría éxito… y vaya si lo tuvo, Ayako Haruno era ahora una de las mejores novelistas de Japón.

Pero eso no significaba que a Sakura se le iba a pasar el odio hacia su padre, estaba convencida de que todos eran iguales que él… unos hipócritas y machistas, que te abandonan a tu suerte si las cosas se presentaban mal. En el fondo, Sakura sabía que los hombres eran unos cobardes.

La chica se puso el pijama para dormir y se acostó en la cama en cuanto lavó los dientes. Ese día, tanto ella como su madre, había estado más calladas de lo normal en la cena. Ya faltaba una semana para que empezaran las clases del instituto y Sakura se estaba decepcionando, odiaba empezar después de las vacaciones de verano (¿y a quién no?).

La chica cerró los ojos de golpe cuando sintió un sueño repentino invadirle todo su ser y, sin más, se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana…

El sonido del despertador la despertó. Era bastante tarde, pero no se preocupaba, aún no empezaban las clases, empezaría dentro de una semana.

Se incorporó un poco, apagando el despertador y se extrañó, sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal… que raro. Salió de la cama y se puso las zapatillas de paño que estaban allí y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos de detuvo… "algo" le molestaba muchísimo entre las piernas. Con algo de miedo miró hacia abajo y vio un bulto. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio eso… ¿qué demonios tenía ahí abajo?

—Pero… ¿qué demonios…? —se calló de golpe cuando sintió la varonil y grave voz que salió de sus labios… esa no era su voz.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta bruscamente, se miró en el espejo y no podía creerlo. Tenía el cabello rosa muy oscuro (casi rojo), corto y alborotado, unos pectorales marcados, sus ojos jade estaban igual que siempre y esa cosa entre las piernas… era… era…

—Un… chico… —susurró Sakura Haruno antes de desmayarse en el suelo del baño. Eso, definitivamente, había sido demasiado para ella… ¿o para él?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Quiero que quede bien claro que no pretendo insultar a ningún hombre con esto, yo respeto a los hombres al igual que me parece que ellos nos deberían respetar a nosotras, las mujeres, pero me pareció buena idea este fic, así que no pretendo ofender a nadie ¿vale?<strong>

**Bien, aclarado esto... ya estoy más tranquila! XD Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, y hasta he explicado el origen del odio hacia los hombres de Sakura.**

**Ya sabéis... cuantos más reviews me dejéis, más rápido subiré la conti si? Sayo y cuidaos mucho.**

**Lee: Ya sabéis, haced lo que dice o me pegará! T-T**

**Saya: Eh! que van a pensar que soy malvada! ¬¬**

**Lee: Eres malvada! ¬¬**

**Saya: En fin u.u, no hagáis caso de Lee eh? Ahora si, sayonara!**


	2. 1 Viviendo con los Uchiha

**Aquí estoy con el primer capi. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que me esperaba más reviews, pero bueno u.u... que se le va hacer XD.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**el día en que Lee y yo hagamos una carrera (en la que seguro que perderé XD) es cuando Naruto me pertenecerá, mientras eso no pase, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban fulgurosos de ira contenida. Su corto cabello rosa, ahora más oscuro de lo normal, tirando a rojo, estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde. En su mano tenía una maleta mientras que la otra la tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.<p>

—Bien, recuérdalo —dijo una mujer de cabello rosa largo y ojos castaños desde el coche—, sé buen chico.

El muchacho sintió como una vena enorme empezaba a palpitar en su cabeza y, dándose la vuelta, gritó:

—¡MAMÁ!

La mujer, Ayako, sonrió y arrancó el coche sin antes decir:

—Pórtate bien Saksuo.

El muchacho de cabello rosa cubrió con su flequillo los ojos en señal de furia, cuando el coche de su madre estaba bien lejos, gritó:

—¡QUE ME LLAMO SAKURA!

**1. Viviendo con los Uchiha**

Sakura pateó una piedra que estaba frente a "ella", mientras temblaba de la ira. Sus puños estaban apretados y sus dientes chirriaban al chocar los de arriba con los de abajo.

—_¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hacerme esto? _—pensó la chica convertida en chico con un aura sombría que realmente daba miedo.

**Flash Back**

Unos pasos veloces se oyeron por las escaleras, alguien bajaba. Ayako miró en dirección a las escaleras y vio a un chico con una expresión de traumado: se notaba que era Sakura.

—Ma… ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me pasó! ¡Me he convertido en un asqueroso hombre! —gritó alterada. Ayako sonrió con diversión, no es que disfrutara viendo a su hija sufrir, pero ella le había obligado a tomar ese tipo de medidas.

—Hola… Saksuo.

—¡Pero no te das cuenta…! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste? —gritó inquieta y confusa—. ¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo, SAKURA!

—Ahora no —dijo Ayako mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina. Sakura la miró con algo de confusión y gruñó:

—¿Cómo que no?

—Ahora no eres Sakura… te llamarás Saksuo, lo he decidido esta noche… me gusta ese nombre.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Sakura, completamente enfadada e indignada, gritó:

—¡Esto ha sido cosa tuya!

—Exacto. Te dije que me parece una tontería tu obsesión de odiar a los hombres, por eso quiero que a partir de ahora seas uno. Ya hablé con Fugaku, un amigo mío, y ya lo tiene todo disponible.

—¿Quién es Fugaku? ¿Y qué está disponible? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Argh, odio como suena mi voz! —gritó Sakura completamente desorientada. Ayako sonrió de nuevo y la miró, o más bien, lo miró. Era un chico bastante atractivo, a pesar de tener el pelo rosa, seguro que muchas chicas suspirarían al verle.

—Saksuo, cariño… Verás en esta ciudad las clases empiezan dentro de una semana, pero en Konoha empiezan dentro de dos. Dentro de dos esas semanas te irás a vivir al hogar de los Uchiha para iniciar el curso en Konoha High School.

La mandíbula de Sakura, o mejor dicho, de Saksuo se estrelló contra el suelo cuando su madre le dio la noticia. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan mala madre! ¡Me voy a quedar así para siempre!

—Tranquilízate, tengo el antídoto de la poción.

—¿Poción? ¿Qué poción? ¡Bueno, da igual! ¡Dame el antídoto! —replicó intentando que su madre le diera el antídoto. Ayako sonrió y dijo:

—De eso nada Saksuo…

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Es tu nombre a partir de ahora, ya te lo he dicho —le informó Ayako—. Irás a vivir con los Uchiha y asistirás a Konoha High School. Espero que después del curso se te olvide la tontería de odiar a los hombres… Saksuo Haruno.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Mierda, esto solo puede llegar a pasarme a mí — gruñó Sakura mientras cogía su maleta y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la mansión de los Uchiha—. Menuda mansión…

Dejó de soñar y sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí. Llegó justo a la entrada y llamó al timbre y se quedó quieta, esperando a que le abrieran.

Poco después, un chico de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos ónix abrió la puerta… era bastante atractivo, pero Sakura tenía otras preocupaciones (por ejemplo, aprender a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo).

—Hola —dijo el muchacho pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Tú eres Saksuo Haruno?

—Sí —le dijo de mala gana. Sasuke ensanchó más su sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!

—Claro —musitó Sakura con un tic en la ceja derecha, el chico le estaba resultando algo pesadito y demasiado alegre.

—Me alegro de que…

—¿Voy a estar aquí en la entrada todo el día o vas a dejarme pasar? —preguntó rudamente, haciendo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza apenado.

—Lo siento.

El pelinegro se apartó dejando pasar al pelirrosa, quien iba con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana.

—Oye tú —llamó "el chico" de ojos jade—. ¿Dónde demonios está mi habitación?

—Está arriba, en el fondo a la derecha. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allí? —preguntó amablemente Sasuke mientras ponía una gran sonrisa. Sakura alzó una ceja y gruñó:

—Sé lo que significa "al fondo a la izquierda".

—Derecha.

—¿Qué?

—No es al fondo a la izquierda, sino a la derecha.

El pelirrosa lo miró de mala gana y refunfuñó mientras cogía con molestia la maleta:

—¡Qué más dará!

El pelinegro suspiró con pesadez cuando vio a Saksuo despareciendo escaleras arriba y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose en él.

—Vaya, Saksuo Haruno es un chico interesante, aunque muy rudo. Pero creo que podemos llevarnos bien —sonrió dulcemente el chico de ojos ónix, le gustaba la idea de que pudiera ser amigo de alguien como Saksuo.

…

Sakura entró en su habitación y la miró. Era enorme, realmente espaciosa. Había un enorme ventanal donde se podían ver unas colinas a lo lejos. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios y susurró:

—¡Wau! Tiene una vista increíble…

Pronto dejó de soñar cuando notó que en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero sonaba su móvil. Lo sacó de allí y miró la pantalla: Ino Yamanaka.

—_¡Genial! ¡La primera persona con la que quería hablar! _—pensó Sakura rodando los ojos fastidiada—. ¿Diga?

—**¿Frentona? ¡Tu voz es tan varonil! ¡Me encanta! **—se carcajeó la rubia al otro lado de la línea, burlándose de la pobre chica que se había convertido en chico. Una furia indescriptible apareció en la voz de Sakura y gritó:

—¡Cerda! ¡Estás mejor callada!

—**Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención ofenderte aunque… ¡Bah, da igual! El caso es que quería saber cómo estabas.**

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? ¡Mal! ¡Fatal! ¡Y por encima, y para rematarme, voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo con tres hombres y una mujer! ¡Tres hombres cerda, tres! ¡Y yo ahora soy una de ellos, y con eso hacemos cuatro! —gritó con desesperación, se sentía basura, como veía a los hombres. Y ahora no era nada más ni nada menos que un atractivo chico de ojos jade.

La conversación entre ambas personas se prologó hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Sakura no tenía ni ganas de bajar. Al día siguiente empezarían las clases en Konoha High School, que estaba en ese mismo barrio.

—Mi vida es un asco… —susurró para sí "el chico" mientras miraba por el ventanal. Se sorprendió al ver que se podía ver la puesta de sol. Le brillaron los ojos y susurró—. Es… ¡precioso!

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se levantara de la cama, donde estaba sentada, y abriera la puerta de la habitación.

—Hola, tú eres Sakura Haruno ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer de cabello negro con una sonrisa al otro lado de la puerta—. Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura-chan, encantada de conocerte. Fugaku ya me contó lo que te pasó.

Sakura se esforzó por sacarle una sonrisa, era una mujer amable y le estaba hablando con la misma educación que… sí, ese niñito mimado de pelo negro.

—_¿Cómo se llamaba? Dijo que se apellidaba Uchiha era… ¡Sasuke! ¡Eso! Ya sé de dónde sacó la educación ese chico pero… tan solo es fachada, seguro que es igual a los otros hombres _—pensó con decisión el pelirrosa.

—Esto… ¿cómo era tu nombre de chico? —preguntó Mikoto algo apenada. El de ojos jade sonrió y dijo:

—Saksuo, Saksuo Haruno.

—Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, es que se me había olvidado —comentó la pelinegra mientras se daba la vuelta—. Por cierto, la cena está lista… Saksuo-kun.

¡Genial! Ahora otra persona la iba a llamar así… hurra. Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió escaleras abajo, siguiendo a Mikoto de cerca. ¿Por qué tenía que ir al instituto en un barrio que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con esta gente durante el curso? ¿Por qué lo había convertido en chico? Sí, esa era la pregunta más importante.

Cuando llegó abajo vio a dos chicos pelinegros hablando entre ellos. Uno era Sasuke, pero el otro no lo conocía.

—Otouto, mañana te empiezan las clases ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro de la coleta mientras miraba a Sasuke. Este sonrió y asintió.

—Sí —respondió con tranquilidad, luego sintió una presencia a su lado y miró en esa dirección—. Ah, ¡hola Saksuo-kun! —respondió el chico con una dulce sonrisa.

—_No, ¡no! ¡Él no, por favor! _—pensó Sakura desesperada, dándole ganas de darle un buen coscorrón a ese chico… o quizás un buen puñetazo. El mayor se rió y se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, Saksuo, espero que nos llevemos bien aunque… pronto me marcharé a Estados Unidos, pero podemos tratarnos como hermanos mientras aún esté aquí.

Sakura alzó una ceja, pero después le dio la mano que le estaba extendiendo más bien por educación que por gusto… en realidad no tenía ni siquiera ganas de llevarse bien con ningún hombre.

Mikoto sonrió y dijo:

—Vuestro padre aún tardará en venir bastante, y mañana tenéis la presentación del instituto. Venga Saksuo-kun, siéntate tú también a cenar.

—Ah… claro —sonrió "el chico".

…

Sakura se revolvió en su cama ya de mañana bien temprano. Llevó su mano hacia la mesilla de noche que tenía al lado y apagó el despertador que sonaba insistentemente. Luego, con esa misma mano, ahogó un sonoro bostezo que salía de sus labios… odiaba despertarse temprano.

—_Ah, me duele el cuerpo… me parece que es porque aún no me acostumbré a vivir en él _—pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama con el pijama negro que tenía puesto. Anduvo hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—. No tengo ganas de anda… tampoco de ir al instituto, con lo bien que estaba en las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño, esta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke… con solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron carmín (ni siquiera sabía si eran de furia o de vergüenza) y un tic apareció en su ceja derecha mientras abría la boca con impresión. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero después sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Buenos días Saksuo-kun!

Sakura despertó de su estupor al escuchar el saludo matutino del pelinegro. Frunció el ceño con ganas de matarlo y gritó:

—¡Ponte algo de ropa, maldito pervertido!

—¿Acaso te incomoda? —preguntó algo sorprendido el pelinegro, quien empezó a alterarse—. ¡Lo lamento Saksuo-kun! ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Si me dejas que me cambie en un momento lo haré! ¡De verdad que lo siento!

Sakura cerró rápidamente la puerta con los dientes apretados por la rabia, dejaría que se cambiara… lo sabía, los hombres eran unos frescos, incluso entre ellos.

Unos minutos después…

Sasuke salió vestido con el uniforme del instituto puesto, solo que sin la corbata del uniforme. Sakura lo observó de reojo, completamente indignada por la escena que había tenido que presenciar innecesariamente.

—Lo lamento muchísimo Saksuo-kun, de verdad que no era mi intención… —se disculpó de nuevo el pelinegro. Sakura frunció los labios y gruñó:

—Seguro…

Antes de que el Uchiha dijera algo más, Sakura ya se había metido dentro del baño, ignorando por completo a Sasuke. El pelinegro suspiró con pesadez y pensó algo entristecido:

—_¡Empezamos mal con él Sasuke Uchiha! Pero… ¡no me desanimaré! ¡Me haré amigo de Saksuo-kun sea como sea!_

Esto último lo pensó con decisión, iba hacerse amigo de ese chico fuera como fuera.

Por su parte, Sakura odiaba tener que bañarse en ese mismo instante con su cuerpo actual… hubiera sido más cómodo si tuviera su cuerpo.

—_Ah Sakura… el hubiera no existe… _—pensó regañándose a sí misma. Suspiró con pesadez y se metió dentro de la ducha para darse una rápida, ni siquiera iba a molestarse en concentrarse mucho en la ducha… tan solo era una ducha matutina para despejarse.

…

—Siento que no hubieras podido conocer a otou-san, pero es que es un hombre muy ocupado —dijo Sasuke caminando con Sakura hacia el instituto para ir a la presentación. "El chico" de ojos jade rodó sus ojos jade y refunfuñó:

—Bien… _¡Mierda! ¿Y si es un hombre tan ocupado por qué se tiene que encargar de mí? _

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el resto del camino. De vez en cuando, parecía que Sasuke quisiera iniciar una conversación con su compañero, pero cada vez que iba a hablar se detenía… no se le ocurría ningún tipo de conversación interesante y… no creía que fuera muy buena idea hablar del clima. Definitivamente, para Sasuke, Saksuo Haruno era un chico muy difícil de tratar. ¡Pero no se rendiría! ¡Sería su amigo!

Los dos llegaron al instituto poco después. Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era, tanto que daba un poco de miedo, pero Sasuke ya había estudiado en ese instituto, así que el Uchiha le guiaría ¿no?

—Oye —llamó Sakura con su actual voz grave—, guíame por el instituto, esto es enorme.

—Ah —susurró Sasuke algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió, le gustaba la idea de que pudiera ayudar a Saksuo—. Claro, te guiaré Saksuo-kun, tan solo sígueme.

—Eh —gruñó Sakura—, que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para que me trates con tanta familiaridad. Si quieres puedes llamarme por mi apellido, pero no por mi nombre.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y susurró:

—Perdona, no quería ofenderte… Haruno-san.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, que era donde había la presentación, sin darse cuenta de que alguien les seguía. La persona se acercó sigilosamente y, cuando estuvo detrás de Sasuke, saltó sobre él.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —gritó un chico rubio mientras se tiraba encima. El pelinegro dio un saltito por el susto y exclamó:

—¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Naruto?

Era un chico rubio y de ojos azules, parecía tener su edad. Sakura miró sorprendida esa reacción, ¿qué era lo que pasaba ahí? ¿Era normal tirarse encima de los amigos?

—Hola Sasuke, menos mal que te he visto antes de ir al gimnasio y… ¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto extrañado mientras señalaba a Sakura. Esta alzó una ceja y gruñó mientras se presentaba:

—Saksuo Haruno.

—_Vaya… _—pensó Naruto con una gota en la cabeza—_. Es un chaval guapo… pero no parece muy amigable. _Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—Ah, sí… Sa… quiero decir, Haruno-san vino ayer a la tarde y se va a quedar a vivir en mi casa durante el curso —explicó Sasuke mientras señalaba al nombrado—. Haruno-san, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

—Encantado —sonrió ampliamente el rubio. Sakura gruñó algo ininteligible por lo bajo y soltó:

—Sí bueno… lamento no poder decir lo mismo. Vamos Uchiha, enséñame donde está el gimnasio.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, pero después asintió. Por su parte, Naruto frunció el ceño con bastante rabia, ¿qué se creía ese pelirrosa… o pelirrojo?

—Oye teme, no es necesario ponerse así, ¿te enteras? —gruñó Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera en seco. Desvió la vista hacia Naruto y clavó sus ojos jade en él.

—¿Me has llamado teme… maldito dobe?

El chico abrió sus ojos azules con impresión tras lo dicho por Saksuo y apretó los dientes con rabia para después gritar:

—¡Como te atreves a llamarme dobe, teme! ¡Y te lo advierto! ¡Ya estás tratando mejor a Sasuke!

—No mandas en mí —gruñó Sakura, después desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke—. Vamos, no voy a perder el tiempo con este dobe.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Sakura había agarrado a Sasuke por la manga para que lo llevara al gimnasio. Naruto se enfureció y gritó:

—¡A dónde te llevas a Sasuke! ¡Teme!

—_Esto ya es molesto… vivo bajo el mismo techo que un niñito mimado, su mejor amigo está pirado y yo… ahora soy una de ellos. ¡Está claro que esto no podía ir mejor! ¡Muchas gracias mamá! _—pensó irónicamente la chica mientras tiraba del brazo de Sasuke.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Repito que no quiero ofender a ningún hombre con esto, Sakura es así, que máis queréis de ella? XD<strong>

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado. A ver si este capi os gustó!**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
